dsssssssssssss
by ClaudiaLoveBTR
Summary: Não acredito que o Kendall conversou com as meninas, ainda ofereceu o celular? Nossa. Fiquei rindo com a Loise parecendo duas loucas, percebi que um dos meninos, não sei se era o Carlos ou o Logan, ficaram nos olhando pelo pequeno buraco entre a distânc
1. Chapter 1

**Natália Narrando.**

Loise voltou correndo para a barraca. Ela estava suando, mais com um sorriso enorme no rosto, nunca tínhamos visto ela assim.

**Loise : Garotas, não vão acreditar em quem eu vi, e conheci por 10 segundos.****  
><strong>**Cláudia, Natália e Juliana : Quem?****  
><strong>**Loise : Logan, o LOGAN HENDERSON DO BIG TIME RUSH.****  
><strong>**Natália : E porque você não tá carregando ele nas costas? - Todas riram.****  
><strong>**Loise : Eu não sei, me perdi nos olhos dele, apenas pedi a informação de onde venderia os ingressos, e ele ainda disse : Nos vemos no show.****  
><strong>**Juliana : Ownt, IDIOTA.****  
><strong>**Loise : Porque?****  
><strong>**Juliana : Você teve a chance de sequestra-lo.****  
><strong>**Natália : Pois é. Mais sabem que o show do BTR foi adiantado? Vai ser hoje, as 18:00****  
><strong>**Cláudia : E já são 06:00, vão começar a vender os ingressos, vamos.****  
><strong>

Desmontamos a barraca e guardamos na mochila da Juliana, já que a barraca era bem pequena. Já estava claro, e o sol brilhava, mais ainda ventava um pouco. Os ingressos começaram a ser vendidos e logo lotou de gente. Olhei para cima e me deparei com o Kendall olhando pela janela. Esfreguei meus olhos, não, aquilo devia ser alucinaçã olhei de novo, ele ainda estava lá, mais logo sumiu

**Cláudia Narrando .**

A fila andou rápido, o homem que estava vendendo, era bem rápido. Logo chegou a nossa vez, e pedimos quatro ingressos para a ala 2, que é a do meio e fica mais perto do palco, mais ainda não é a vip, também, não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar na ala vip.  
>Voltamos para casa, mais do que felizes, mais quando chegamos lá, me deparo com minha mãe de braços cruzados.<p>

**Lucia : Vocês 4, acham que podem sair, de madrugada?****  
><strong>**Cláudia : Mãe, nós falavamos que iriamos.****  
><strong>**Lucia : Eu não ouvi.****  
><strong>**Loise : Desculpa agente?****  
><strong>**Lucia : Claro meninas, e ai, compraram os ingressos?****  
><strong>**Natália : CLARO ! E a Loise ainda se deparou com um dos meninos do BTR.****  
><strong>**Lucia : Sortuda você em Loise. Agora vão todas para a mesa tomar café.****  
><strong>

A mãe da Cláudia podia ser brava no começo, mais não ligava muito depois.  
>Nos sentamos na mesa e comemos poucas coisas, estavamos tão ansiosas, que a fome não nos afetava.<p>

**Kendall Narrando .**

A hora passou voando, quando olhei para o relógio da última vez, eram 06:30 da manhã, e agora, faltam 20 minutos para o nosso todos no camarim do James, já prontos ensaiando um pouco mais as músicas que iriamos cantar, que seria : This is our Someday, BoyFriend, Til I Forget About You, If I Rule The World e também cantaríamos algumas partes cortadas de todas as músicas. O show era previsto para acabar 19:40

**Juliana Narrando. **

Nós havíamos feito um plano para realizar nosso sonho, que era o seguinte : **Nós compramos passagens de avião para L.A, justamente perto da Nickelodeon e perto de onde os meninos gravam. Sairemos do show 20 minutos antes de acabar. Meu pai vai estar as 19:20 em frente ao estádio onde estará ocorrendo o show para nos esperar sair e nos levar até o aeroporto o único da cidade onde os meninos iriam. Conseguimos o mesmo voo que eles, porque também era o único que havia para Los Angeles. O voo sairia 20:30 e nós poderíamos ir para L.A ainda na companhia dos meninos, no avião.**

Eu e Cláudia fizemos esse plano sozinhas, porque somos a que mais tem ideias que dão certo aqui.  
>Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o show começar. Saímos correndo de casa e chegamos lá faltando 5 minutos. Pediram nossos ingressos, nós demos e entramos correndo. Ficamos na ala 2, o mais perto do palco e bem no centro. A ala 1 é encostada no palco, mais só no canto. Estava uma gritaria, meninas com cartazes : <strong>Eu amo Kendall, Eu amo Logan.<strong> Tinha até uma escrita Eu amo Carlos. Eu acabo com essa garota, o Carlos é só meu


	2. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Logan Narrando**

Quando chegamos lá, já haviam algumas barracas montadas em frente a entrada. É bom saber que temos grandes fãns, como já falamos, nossos fãns devem ser os melhores. Pareciam estar todos dentro da barraca dormindo, mais, a última estava iluminada, com uma forte lanterna.  
>Entramos por trás e fomos para nossos camarins, era um do lado do outro, e tinham nossos nomes na porta.<br>Eu ainda estava exausto, mesmo tendo dormido a viagem toda, acho que não eu não durmi o suficiente. Pena que não havia como dormir no camarim. Decidi ir falar com os meninos, nossos camarins não eram quase nada distantes. Sai do meu camarim e fui em direção ao camarim do Kendall. Eu estava arrumando minha camisa, que estava com alguns botões abertos quando bato em alguém.

**Logan : Há, desculpe - Falei em quanto levantava a cabeça.****  
><strong>

Era uma menina muito bonita, com longos cabelos pretos e nas pontas um pouco enrolado, olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

**Loise Narrando.**

Vimos o site que agenda os shows do Big Time Rush e de outras bandas, que teria que entrar por trás. Eu resolvi ir, por acaso, se estivesse errado, as meninas estariam na fila. Eu estava com um mapa do lugar, e nem notei que estava passando em frente aos camarins dos meninos até que topei com alguém.

**Logan : Há, desculpe.****  
><strong>

Na hora gelei, não acreditei, eu estava em frente ao Logan.

**Loise : Há, que nada, eu também estou meio perdida.****  
><strong>**Logan : Quer ajuda?****  
><strong>**Loise : É, eu vim justamente para o show de vocês, eu e minhas amigas, mais não acho onde é para comprar os ingressos.****  
><strong>**Logan : É por ali.****  
><strong>**Loise : Obrigado.****  
><strong>**Logan : Nada ... - Ele falou eu esperando dizer meu nome.****  
><strong>**Loise : Loise, haha.****  
><strong>**Logan : Então, até o show.****  
><strong>

Ele seguiu para o camarim dos amigos. Eu não sei o que me deu, poderia ter agarrado ele e levado pra casa, mais não, apenas pedi uma informação, mais pelo menos, pude ouvir a doce voz dele.

Carlos Narrando.

Estavamos todos no camarim do Kendall, menos o Logan, até que ele entra bem assustado.

**Carlos : Qual é o problema?****  
><strong>**Logan : Esbarrei em uma garota?****  
><strong>**James : E?****  
><strong>**Logan : Eu não tive coragem nem de conversar com ela.****  
><strong>**Kendall : Sério, não estou entendo nada.****  
><strong>**Carlos e James : Muito menos nós.****  
><strong>**Logan : Ela vai para o nosso show com as amigas, e ela queria saber onde comprava os ingressos, mais eu me perdi nos olhos brilhantes e castanhos dela.****  
><strong>**Kendall : Apaixonado por uma brasileira?****  
><strong>**Logan : Não tem problema nisso? Tem?****  
><strong>**James : Claro que não.****  
><strong>

De repente, nosso empresário entra e fala que nosso show estava sendo cada vez mais adiantado, iriamos fazer o show naquele mesmo dia, mais bem de tarde. Ele falou que todos tem que voltar para L.A o mais rápido possível, porque tem uma nova série, mais ainda precisa dos integrantes.  
>Ele falou correndo e depois saiu. Ficamos meio tristes, porque não daria tempo nem de conhecer o Brasil.<p>

**Carlos Narrando. **

****Estavamos todos no camarim do Kendall, menos o Logan, até que ele entra bem assustado.****

****Carlos : Qual é o problema?  
>Logan : Esbarrei em uma garota?<br>James : E?  
>Logan : Eu não tive coragem nem de conversar com ela.<br>Kendall : Sério, não estou entendo nada.  
>Carlos e James : Muito menos nós.<br>Logan : Ela vai para o nosso show com as amigas, e ela queria saber onde comprava os ingressos, mais eu me perdi nos olhos brilhantes e castanhos dela.  
>Kendall : Apaixonado por uma brasileira?<br>Logan : Não tem problema nisso? Tem?  
>James : Claro que não.<br>****

De repente, nosso empresário entra e fala que nosso show estava sendo cada vez mais adiantado, iriamos fazer o show naquele mesmo dia, mais bem de tarde. Ele falou que todos tem que voltar para L.A o mais rápido possível, porque tem uma nova série, mais ainda precisa dos integrantes.  
>Ele falou correndo e depois saiu. Ficamos meio tristes, porque não daria tempo nem de conhecer o Brasil.<p> 


End file.
